


Not So Unlucky

by cakeengland



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, gonna try connect them all, innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black cats are said to be unlucky. Not in love, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Tendencies

Though she’d never admit it out loud, Marinette loved Chat Noir’s cat tendencies.

He prefered to call them quirks, but they were _definitely_ cat tendencies. They were too feline-based to be quirks.

Right now, she was watching him play with a ball of yarn. “Don’t get tangled, kitty,” she teased, knowing it would happen anyway. It always did.

“I won’t, Princess,” Chat assured her, and she chuckled. _It’s only a matter of time now._

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Chat Noir was wrapped in red string. “A little help here, Princess?” he asked, trying to remain dignified and _failing._

“Of course, you silly cat,” Marinette sighed in fond exasperation, making her way over. He’d managed to get his wrists knotted together, the main reason he was trapped right now.

“You know, Princess,” Chat Noir purred, causing Marinette to pause. “If you wanted to kiss me, I’m not in a position to resist.”

Marinette choked as the comment registered. “I should leave you like this for that.”

“So you’d leave me tied up in your room?” Chat asked with a sly wink. “I can’t say I don’t like the sound of that.”

Marinette snorted. _Yeah, right. As if._ “Keep dreaming, kitty.”

She followed it up with a punch to the face to rid the cat of his smug smirk.


	2. In Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter drabble this time.

Chat Noir wasn’t in love with Marinette.

He was just captivated by the sheer intensity of her blue eyes. Amazed by the softness of her raven locks. He wondered at how perfectly her small hands fit in his.

He admired her courage in standing up to Chloé. Witnessed her passion about the things she cared about. Saw how kind she was to her friends and classmates.

He flirted with her because she entertained him. Made innuendos because she’d never go through with them. Occasionally tried to kiss her because her reactions were adorable.

He was in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. Never Marinette.

So when he actually kissed her, for real, it was out of mere curiosity… right?


	3. Injured

Chat Noir had come to Marinette before for minor injuries. She’d assumed this would be the same.

She was wrong. Staring at his bare back, she saw many scratches running down and across it. They weren’t linear, making it hard to discern the cause. They were crusted with dried blood, filled with pus. “Chat…” she breathed, lifting a hand to her mouth.

“Sorry, Princess,” Chat murmured.

“Don’t be,” she replied. She grabbed her medical kit, beginning to clean the wounds. “Oh, kitty…”

“It’s… it’s not as bad as it looks,” Chat told her, ears drooping. Marinette knew he was lying.

“I know that’s a lie, minou,” Marinette whispered. “This looks awful.”

“Kiss it better?” the cat suggested teasingly. “Wait, no, you probably don’t want to kiss that. Kiss me on the lips instead?”

Marinette considered it for a moment. It wasn’t like she’d never kissed him before. Mentally shrugging, she leaned in, intending for a quick peck.

She didn’t expect to be drawn into a deep kiss that stole her breath away.


	4. Protective Chat

The akuma had her backed into a corner, nowhere to run. Marinette closed her eyes, shaking, bracing for the pain.  _ This is the end. I’ve failed everybody… _

Suddenly, she heard a yell of anger. “Don’t  _ touch  _ her!” There was a  _ thud  _ as something- no, someone- landed in front of her. She knew exactly who the someone was.

“Chat?” she asked, peeking an eye open. As expected, the black cat stood in front of her.

“Stay back, Princess,” he growled. Marinette had never heard him sound so serious and  _ furious  _ before.

She took her opportunity to run and transform. After the akuma had been defeated, she returned home. She was surprised when Chat Noir showed up.

“Kitty?” she asked, letting him in. She gave a shocked gasp as he pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just… need to reassure myself you’re safe.”

Her features softened. “It’s fine.”


	5. Protective Marinette

Chat Noir knew his Princess had a fiery spirit. He didn’t know it would cause her to recklessly throw herself in front of him to protect him from an akuma attack.

“Princess, what-” he began once the fight was over, intending to reprimand her. The sentence died on his tongue as he saw the  _ anger  _ in her deep blue eyes.

“What were you  _ thinking!”  _ she shouted. There were tears in her eyes. “You could’ve been killed! Why didn’t you wait for Ladybug?!”

“...Princess,” he started slowly, “I should be asking  _ you  _ why you’d put  _ yourself  _ in the path of an akuma’s attack to protect a  _ superhero  _ when you’re a  _ civilian.” _

“Why?  _ Why?”  _ she exclaimed. “Because I  _ care  _ about you, Chat!”

The words hung in the air between them. Chat wondered just what she meant by that. Did she mean it as a friend? Or did she mean it more romantically? Their recent kisses seemed to imply the latter.

“Care to elaborate, Princess?” Chat asked, simply because he was curious. That being said, curiosity killed the cat.

But satisfaction brought it back.

“...What is there to elaborate on?” Marinette sighed. It appeared as though her anger had vanished. Chat knew better. He was in for a lecture later. “I care about you. That’s it.”

“Romantically?” he questioned.  _ Please let her mean it romantically. _

Her mumbled reply was too quiet to hear.  
  
“Sorry, Princess, I didn’t quite  _ cat _ ch that.”  
  
Marinette blushed, ducking her head. “Yes, Chat. I mean it romantically. But I know you don’t feel the sa- mph!”  
  
The ‘mph’ sound was caused by Chat sealing her lips with his own.


	6. "I Like Someone Else"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain content that is squicky for some people (hickeys).

They weren’t dating, not technically.

Marinette wouldn’t mind dating Chat Noir. She really  _ should  _ be dating him, but Adrien prevented her from asking. Though, Chat was making it  _ very hard  _ to care about that.

“Chat,” she gasped, struggling to stay fully aware. The black cat hummed against her neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh there. A shudder ran down Marinette’s spine as he suckled on the bite, and she knew a hickey would bloom there. She’d have to wear a scarf or something tomorrow to hide it from her classmates… Adrien.

“Chat, we can’t keep doing this,” she told him guiltily as he pulled back to admire his handiwork, pressing a kiss to it.

“Why not, Princess?” he asked, bringing his gaze up to her face. Marinette was momentarily startled by the intense emerald green of his eyes.

“I… I like someone else,” she confessed quietly. She was surprised when Chat chuckled.

“Forget them, just for now,” he purred, cupping her cheek. “Pretend this is just a very,  _ very  _ good dream.”

_ But it’s not a dream. _

Marinette swallowed and nodded.

_ It’s all too real. _


	7. Adrien Posters

“So, Princess, is this the guy you like?”

Chat Noir was looking at her Adrien posters.  _ Chat Noir  _ was looking at her Adrien posters. Chat Noir was looking at her  _ Adrien  _ posters.

“No! I mean…” she sighed. He deserved honesty. Maybe he’d stop teasing and tempting her. “Yes, that’s him. His name is Adrien-”

“-Agreste. I’ve heard of him.” Chat flicked his tail (how did it work?) as he gazed thoughtfully at the posters. “More than that, actually. I know him. Quite well, in fact.”

_ “You?  _ Know Adrien Agreste?” Marinette scoffed. The idea of flirty, punny Chat being close to perfect, polite Adrien was utterly ridiculous.

“Trust me, Princess. I could probably score you a date with him, too.” He had a sly smirk. “On one condition.”

She knew that smirk. He had a plan. Still, the promise of a date with Adrien was too good to ignore. “What’s the condition?”

“I get a date with you as well.”

_ Well, that’s not so bad. You’ve already made out with him. A date is nothing.  _ “Deal.”


	8. Dancing

Marinette hummed to herself as she brushed out her hair. She was wearing a midnight black, sequin-covered dress and matching flats. The dress was designed by her own hand, of course.

As she put the brush down, she heard a knock on her trapdoor.  _ Right on time.  _ “It’s open, Chat. You can come in.”

The feline superhero dropped into her room. “Good afternoon, Princess. Are you ready to g-” His eyes widened as they landed on her. “-o…”

Marinette giggled. “Yes, chaton. Are you okay there?”

Chat Noir closed his mouth. “You really ought to give a cat some warning, Princess,” he replied weakly. He shook his head, presumably to clear it. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Yes, I know how to dance. Not well, but I know how.”

“That’ll be enough, Princess.  _ Purr _ mission to carry you?” Chat Noir winked.

“Sure.” As soon as she spoke, she was scooped into his arms, being held bridal style.

“Hold on tight.” Chat Noir climbed out to her balcony, before beginning to jump across rooftops. It was a strange sensation, being carried through the air as Marinette, rather than yoyoing around as Ladybug.

Their destination was a small dance studio. “We’ve got this space for an hour. How about we start off with a waltz, Princess?”

_ Of course he’d want to start with a waltz. That being said, this  _ is  _ a date. One that I only agreed to because I got a date with Adrien out of the deal, but still!  _ “A waltz sounds fine.”

Chat Noir grinned, walking over to the radio and fiddling with it for a moment. Soft music flooded the room.

The feline superhero walked over to Marinette, placing his left hand on her waist. She lifted her own to his shoulder, their right hands fitting together perfectly.

She was surprised at how well Chat Noir led. The waltz flowed naturally, and Marinette was enjoying herself. After a while, their movements were as one, and Marinette almost forgot she wasn’t transformed.

The dance ended sooner than she could comprehend. Her sapphire eyes met his emerald ones; her heart beat quicker and she was scared to shatter the moment.

The captivating silence seemed to stretch on for an era. Eventually, Chat Noir spoke, his voice barely higher than a whisper. “Another dance, Princess?”

She could only nod.


End file.
